A Secret for Christmas
by Xx Artemis Rox mi Sox xX
Summary: Relatives of the Fowls are coming to the manor for Christmas, but when the cousin confides in Artemis a big secret that could possibly tear the family apart, it is vital that he keeps it. Can Artemis help Andrew, or will this Christmas become a disaster?
1. Chapter One

_A Secret for Christmas_

Chapter One: Winter's Chill

Snow filled the sky that day; the clouds holding the promise of a snowstorm. Although the sun's rays couldn't slip through the thickness of white, the snow shone and sparked as if crystals were embedded in the banks. Every tree had icicles hanging from their branches as if actually made of frost. Ah yes, winter, a beautiful season. A season for warmth through the cold; love through the ice. But fate collided this very winter in a large manor, and a small family. This manor which had icicles on the porch's beams like the trees and covered in a soft blanket like the ground or the sky. This house which was very empty, yet very full in other ways. This house surrounded by a mother's sleeping garden and a light wood with a path. A path where a human and an elf walked together among the ice and snow.

Sticks snapped and light thuds were heard has the two friends left their feet's' imprint in the snow. They were silent yet peaceful with the chilled breeze and the light flurry of white dots. Their cheeks were red, their coats warm and his red scarf dangled in the wind. Artemis looked down at his friend. His family was going to be here soon; his two cousins to be exact. Even with his cousins there, the Fowls stayed a small and quiet family. Of course you have to learn to be quiet and patient when there are paparazzi around every corner. But this was nice. Holly breathed a calm sigh and watched the light steam come from her mouth. She and Artemis both were surprised that this winter has turned out to be so cold. Ireland winters were usually very mild and the snow didn't stay very long, when there was snow of course.

Artemis turned his gaze down at the elf once more. She was smiling, enjoying the mildly cold weather. She like how the cold gave a little sting to her cheeks. She closed her eyes and started to hum a familiar Christmas song that she has heard a long time ago. It was about holly winterberries, she remembered. Christmas was her season; though she'd never admit. Her father always said hollies were for Christmas and that she was more beautiful than any plant. "Holly?" Artemis asked lightly, his gaze wandering the little wood. Holly looked up at him and waited for him to continue. She was still humming. "What are you doing this Christmas?" Artemis asked his every year, though he always knew her response was something including a few bottles of champagne.

"I'm going to bake some cookies," She said smiling slightly. Artemis returned her smile. "And probably drink a couple bottles of champagne." She added chuckling. He chuckled also and suddenly regretted his question. He knew the answer. He always thought the same thing every Christmas. Does she ever get lonely? It was Christmas after all and even though Artemis even started to feel lonely at times, he still had his family. His two brothers always kept him busy and he enjoyed talking with his father very much. Holly had to get lonely, especially on such an occasion; to spend it alone. Artemis secretly wished to ask her is she ever did get lonely. What if she was used to it, and didn't really care? What if she found it offensive and got angry with him?

Artemis sighed and that alerted Holly immediately. He looked the tiniest bit wary, though he covered up the rest with his emotional mask. Holly and his mother were the only ones who could see right through the mask that he had worked years to perfect. He could feel a big hole in his mask and he knew that Holly had put it there. Or it might have been puberty; he really didn't know the real reason, but Holly was definitely a part of it, and maybe all the fairies for that matter. Artemis opened his mouth to talk and looked over to see her staring at him and looking worried.

"Holly…" he said again, trying to approach the subject lightly. His mask was gone now and he was struggling with words. They both stopped walking and Holly reached out to place a hand on his chest. "Artemis, what's wrong?"

"Holly, during Christmas…" He mumbled, trying not to make a fool out of himself. He looked down to force his eyes away, but she was there being the short elf she was. "Do you ever get lonely? I mean, you're always just there by yourself and I just thought…" Holly's hand dropped and she looked to the ground effectively avoiding his stare, unlike his previous attempt.

"Oh." She said quietly. Artemis greatly regretted saying anything now. He didn't like it when she was angry, but seeing her so distraught and unhappy made his guilty mind go mad. Holly looked back up at her friend who looked very torn and apologetic. She smiled halfheartedly and shook her head to clear her mind. "I do. Well, I used to be lonely very often, but I got used to it after awhile. My brother always comes to visit me and we talk." Artemis still looked wary, but they started to walk again. He suspected he was in the clear. Holly snapped her head up to see him and laughed saying, "And you call me on Christmas Eve every year."

An idea sparked in Artemis's mind and he smiled brightly. "My parents are throwing a big Christmas Bash on the eve of. Would you like to come? You can bring your brother too and I'll invite Mulch though he'll probably go just for the food." Holly nodded and set her sparkling eyes on him. They were excited and thankful. Artemis heard the crunch of gravel on his long driveway. His cousins. "I have to-"

"I know." Holly said, still beaming vividly. She leaned on the top of her toes to hug him. Artemis grinned as she ran way back to where she had hidden her electronic wings. It took her another second to fly back to him. She met him at the height of his eyes. Holly kissed him on the cheek and flew away waving, "'Bye Arty!" She quickly disappeared while he waved after her. Artemis turned around slowly and started walking back to his home. There was another special lady going to this party. He had a big decision to make. But there was just something about her blonde curls that made him intrigued and fascinated. Would he risk his friendship for something more? Artemis trudged faster through the snow that was getting thicker. Yet, he wasn't the only one in the family holding a secret…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The slick black Volvo pulled into the Fowl's driveway. Andrew Fowl looked out the window and frowned. His cage; his prison. What was he going to do? Settling back into his seat, he fumbled with his fingers. The snow was cold but that wasn't why he shivered. Was there anyone who he could tell? Was there anyone who could help him with his… dilemma, I guess you could call it. Why had this happened to him? It wasn't a bad thing, but he just didn't understand. He was confused and he had never felt so alone in his life. His black hair covered most of his light green eyes, but he could still see. He just didn't want anybody to notice he was on the verge of tears.

Skye could see right through his pitiful act. She was his twin, and twins think alike. They were identical twins, so the only way to tell them apart was that Skye had longer hair. He had been like his for a little over two weeks now and she was very worried for her brother. But no matter, they were here. They loved their aunt and uncle, they were nice people. The little twins Becket and Myles were very cute, and of course there was Artemis too, but the cousins bickered back and forth like they were sister and brothers.

The two siblings stepped out into the cool air. Andrew let the air into his system. This made him feel calmer. And then he saw Artemis. It had been awhile and by God, he had grown! Andrew and Skye were three years older than Artemis. Well, six now counting the ones he had lost. Skye ran over and hugged him, muttering something about how big he was. Andrew walked forward and gave him a light embrace. "Hi Artemis." He mumbled. He was scared that Artemis would see through him also. Finally, they walked inside the warm manor. The manor that was empty yet full.

"Oh, my darling Andrew and Skye! Look how you have matured!" Auntie Angeline gushed as she ran over to see her only niece and nephew. She squeezed them both with arms like her love; stronger than steel. "My, my, what two lovely young adults. How are you both?" The twins didn't really know what to say. Their year had been eventful, to say the least. Skye had gotten herself an agent and was now working on a mystery book that some publishers were very willing to publish. This year was the fourteenth year of their mother's death, which they were still getting over. Andrew did have a secret, but wasn't ready to say anything yet. Skye answered for them, talking about the book she was writing. Artemis the First was very interested to, though not as bubbly as his wife.

Andrew's eyes were fixed on his cousin who was looking at him. Artemis looked curious and slightly bemused. I'm caught in the act, Andrew thought warily. Artemis looked away to Skye, but Andrew could tell he wasn't listening. Or he was doing what most people did when they had something important in mind; listening slightly for key words, just in case they had to answer or make a question later. That day was a blur for both the boys. They talked over tea and then they watched something on television. The rest of the time Andrew and Skye were left to unpack and ready themselves. Artemis went to his room too, taking the chance to call Mulch to invite him to the party and then Holly who was just as excited to go; not just for the food.

But Andrew stayed the same. His ears were not in tune and everything was hard to understand. He needed someone to talk to, someone who was smart and could help him with his confusion. Then a thought stuck him. It was so obvious that anyone could have thought of it. Artemis could help him, he could. So Andrew walked down to the smallest lounge of the manor and knocked lightly on the door. A low voice mumbled something inaudible to Andrew's ears, but he entered the room anyways. A fireplace was lit, the flames making shadows on the pale blue walls surrounding them. Artemis was sitting peacefully in a chair. He was transfixed in a book he was reading and his emotions were plain on his face; although only an emotion of fascination lay there. Artemis looked up a smiled lightly at his cousin. He used his eyes to beckon Andrew forward.

Artemis closed the book and put it to rest on a coffee table. He looked intently serious now, and maybe even concerned. "Are you alright, Andrew? I know that there is something that you're not telling us. You seem… different, and troubled." He said gently. Andrew looked down in thought and was struggling to make his muddled lips move. What to say? How to start? Andrew fumbled with his fingers once more and then looked back up at his friend and cousin. Artemis was like his brother, though he would admit, a very annoying brother. "Well Artemis," Andrew started. "Two weeks ago… Skye took me to this party. She wanted me to hook up with someone, because, well, you know I'm not the greatest with relationships. I didn't really find anyone there that interested me. There were herds of women everywhere as you very well know."

Artemis did know. A single Fowl man over eighteen can't walk in the street without having women all around them. They were women magnets. For their money, good looks, classy charm, flawless style, and of course everybody loves a bad boy. The Fowls had a bad reputation for crime and trouble. Girls thought of the Fowl men as perfection, though we all know that they aren't perfect at all. "But I was attracted to one person…"

Artemis picked up the one key word that Andrew had wanted him to. Person. And yet he didn't act on it right away. He just made a note to make an inquiry sometime later after the whole story. "And did you like her?" Artemis asked curiously. He had never played matchmaker before. It was refreshing. Andrew then looked terribly upset. Silent tears fell from his eyes as he spoke the words that would make Artemis understand.

"It wasn't a 'her.'"

Andrew placed his head inside his hands and began to weep. Artemis was shocked. He hadn't been expecting this, and now he had a big secret in his hands. No matter what, he wasn't going to give that secret away and betray Andrew's trust. Artemis stood from his seat and walked over to him. He didn't know what to do, so Artemis did the only thing in mind. He gripped Andrew to himself and let his brother sob on his shoulder. "Andrew..." he whispered through his speechlessness. "It's okay. This isn't bad. I'm sure you'll be fine."

Andrew tried his best to look up. "I know that! But what is going on? I've never felt like this before. And dad!" Artemis sighed and shook his head. Andrew wiped his tears and then stared into the sapphire eyes that he knew so well. They were going to keep this secret no matter what. There was someone who couldn't know. That was Andrew's father.

Everyone who knew the Fowls knew that Edwin Fowl was the worst of them all. He was hated and feared by his family and when his kids were living alone with him, he was abusive. As soon as Skye and Andrew turned eighteen, they packed their bags and left. It was a shame that he still bothered to come for Christmas. Once Andrew's secret was out, there was sure to be rage and maybe even he could get hurt. Skye and Artemis would gladly take a beating for their brother.

Quiet conversations were coming from the hallway, but none were cheerful. Andrew quickly wiped the tears from his eyes once more and the two boys shivered of fear. Artemis would be in just as much trouble from keeping this secret. A tall man opened the doors and slowly took three strides into the room.

"Now where is my son?"

* * *

**_With this new fiction I am raising the bar. Every chapter must receive a certain amount of reviews to continue. More reviews; quicker posts. Anywho, I'm not telling you this so you have to freely review. Hahahaha, I'm so evil._**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Artemis Fowl the books, characters or settings. Please don't sue and don't take my plotbunny!

This is my first slash fic and I intend to make it very dramatic and humourous at the same time. This is NOT an A/H fic, it is an A/M fiction, but there are no real pairings since this is about the Fowl family and their big secret. I will try to make this descriptive because authors describe their stories to no end, so it's practice for me. This chapter has reached over 2000 words. I've never written a chapter this long before! I promise quick posts and long chapters. The more reviews you give me, the quicker the posts will be. I hope you will enjoy this fiction.

Your Evil Authoress,  
_Shannon_


	2. Chapter Two

_A Secret for Christmas_

Chapter Two: Snowed in and Glaring at the Blizzard

Andrew and Artemis stood to greet Edwin. "Hello father." Andrew said lightly, avoiding his father's fiery gaze. The power to amaze and scare a person with your eyes was one of the Fowls' many talents, including Artemis, as we all well know. Artemis did pity his cousin and brother. Andrew called Edwin father for different reasons then why Artemis called his parents father and mother. Dad wouldn't justify the man that stood in the doorway. He was brutal, and he was cruel. He had no heart, but a dark, black hole where it used to be, if there ever was one. His mind was a place no one dared enter, fearing of what layed there.

Andrew had many reasons for hating him- which is obvious. Though, he wasn't always as cruel. He was very nonchalant and non-caring, but not mean or cruel. All hell broke lose after his mother was killed. That was when the real Edwin was unleashed. The Edwin that made his own brother, Artemis the First, cringe away in fear. The Edwin that flirted with his brother's wife.

_Little Andrew stood there crying. He was only a poor boy who had just lost his mother at the small age of ten. Edwin sat on the sofa, not looking the least bit disturbed. Skye stormed into the room. Her tears were of anger; not mourning. "Why aren't you doing anything?" She yelled at her father. He looked up at her, still calm. "Why aren't you trying to look for the killer?" She screamed._

_Edwin looked down at his daughter. "What's done is done. It doesn't matter. She's gone." Skye's face was red with fury._

"_I know you killed her! You never loved any of us at all! You just got mad because she was going to take us and divorce you!" Edwin broke his carefully balanced emotion and glared at the little girl before him. He stood, towering over her and slapped her across the face. Skye was shocked. Her father was a bad man, but he had never hit her. She looked up at his scowling face in fear._

_He cocked his hand back ready to hit her again, but Andrew ran forward pulling on his arm. "Please! No, don't!"_

Andrew winced at the painful memory. Fear was all over the two boys' faces, and that made Edwin proud of himself. He left the room without another glance and was clearly satisfied with himself. He was like a monster from another world that fed off of others' fear and pain. This is a total exaggeration, of course. He was a Fowl. Edwin did leave the room slowly, looking as menacing as ever. Artemis turned to Andrew and put a hand on his shoulder. The brothers locked eyes again and Andrew felt better at once. It was amazing what Artemis could do with his eyes. Artemis sighed and they started walking out of the room. "I don't know what to say, Andrew, but I think I know someone who can help."

Artemis lead him upstairs to his room and shut the door making sure it was locked and feeling more confident since the his room had sound barriers in the walls. You never know who could be spying and listening. At first, it was just to make sure none of the other scientists and brilliant minds (not as brilliant as Artemis, of course) stole his work. Now he used the walls for more privacy when he was talking to Holly… or Minerva. Artemis grimaced as he almost called Minerva. Oh no, this girl was getting into his brain…Infecting it.

He recoiled from the thought of his new and first ever crush and instead he dialed Holly's number, knowing that she had gone through the similar problem with her little brother years before.

"Umm, you stand up straight and you walk with too much coordination. Most men stumble when they walk. Women do it too, but not as often. Other than that, you don't look gay. You could walk down the street and no one would know, unless you were holding your boyfriend's hand." Andrew looked down at the little elf warily. _You don't look gay…_Andrew was gay? The concept was utterly new and strange to him. He didn't even think about the things the redhead had said. It all sounded like gibberish. Luckily, this was just him and Holly _wasn't _talking in Gnommish.

"Does posture really determine your sexual preferences?" Artemis asked, engaged in his usual probing. Artemis was curious, no word of a lie, but he was always curious. Holly couldn't help laughing. The boys stared at her as she chortled.

"Do you always have to make everything so formal? And yes, it does most of the time." Holly said matter-of-factly. She liked to do that every once in a while because Artemis got to be the smart one all the time. She turned to the gloomy Andrew and caressed his cheek. She looked at him with caring eyes and smiled reassuringly. "It's alright Andrew. It was hard for my brother too. Believe me, finding a decent man in Haven is hell and trying to find a decent gay man is even worse."

Great, thought Andrew, his mind dripping with unexplained sarcasm. So he was gay. How was Holly supposed to help? Wait, Andrew remembered reading something about Holly… Yes, in Artemis's diary. Artemis wasn't supposed to know that Skye and Andrew were snooping around his personal stuff. But no secrets were kept from Skye, and Skye had a really big mouth. When Holly had said Haven, he didn't really know how to react, but then he remembered she wasn't even human. Ugh, why did his family have to be so abnormal? And why couldn't Skye just have kept the information to herself? Andrew was going to have a word with his sister later. He didn't like to get caught up in these types of things.

"So what happens now?" Andrew asked, his mind elsewhere… Holly just sighed a second time and shook her head.

"There's nothing we really can do. You have officially come out of the closet. Once you feel more comfortable, so should start looking around. Although, take it from me, finding men is like poking around with a stick in the dark. But maybe it's different for humans." Holly hugged Artemis and before he left, he chuckled.

"I didn't know that your soul searching has been so helpless. You do work with many men, you know."

Holly just jumped on the ledge of his window and snorted. "The men on the force are obnoxious."

"You _are_ picky, do you know that?"

Holly just smiled and jumped out the window mumbling, "That's what I've heard."

The full moon was out and Holly took that chance to perform the ritual. It would have been a perfect night, but the white clouds that had mocked them the previous day were now about to unleash their cold full throttle. In just an hour, the snow was pilling up on the empty manor and its inhabitants. Although everything had seemed alright, the tension in that big house was enormous. Upon Edwin's arrival, everything turned quiet. The cooks were cooking, the maids were cleaning and the Fowls were all doing something different.

Artemis was thinking; his favorite occupation. Andrew was still getting over the fact that he was finally free of the confusion, but thrown into another web of lies, secrets and questions. Skye was drafting for her new book since she had nothing else to do and of course Artemis's parent were with dealing with Edwin. Oh, did I say dealing? I meant entertaining.

Angeline was proud to bring them to dinner which she prepared (and when I say prepared, I mean she chose the menu). Butler had just arrived before the snow started to pile. He said merry Christmas to all of them and saved the last greeting for Artemis. Butler never let himself be fully relieved of his old job. He would always be Artemis's bodyguard, and otherwise, a brother. The bond that they had always shared was strongly intact and Artemis was pleased to have Butler over for Christmas. A friendship like theirs couldn't easily be broken, and Artemis was sure that it never would be; not until the day they were both dead.

Butler was back at Madam Ko's training camp where he helped the trainees succeed with good advice and demonstrations. He enjoyed where he was, but still kept consistent contact with Artemis and his sister, Juliet. Juliet had taken a very surprising turn. She wrestled on the side as a hobby, but worked to become a teacher. Not any kind of teacher; a martial arts teacher. She could teach classes at a time, teaching them any martial art they wanted to learn. She taught Karate on Mondays, Tae Kwon Do on Tuesdays, Judo on Wednesdays, Kung Fu on Thursdays, Jujitsu on Fridays and Aikido on Saturdays. Juliet took Sundays off to relax from a hard week's work. Of course she was the building's best teacher, but had the holidays off. Unfortunately, she was unable to come until the day of Christmas Eve, on the night of Angeline's party.

The dinner Butler had made against everyone's complaints was delicious, of course, but slightly awkward. Few words were said, and this continued all through the dinner, plus the minor desert they consumed also. Butler knew the silence wasn't because everyone enjoyed his food. Something was happening in the house, although he was unaware that the two boys were the only ones keeping a secret. Butler dismissed this thought and wondered if the silence was from Edwin's return. At the same time he agonized over when he would see Holly and the rest of his fay friends again. It certainly had been awhile, and he did miss them.

After dinner, the family retired to the main living room to enjoy each others company. And when I say enjoy, I mean deal with. Artemis just blocked all unpleasant things from his mind and day dreamed; something he was beginning to do more often.

In his wonderings, Artemis stared out into the dimming sky. The snow was pilling up how. There was not enough light to make them glimmer. The moon; it was barely visible though the holey clouds. The faint glow of the moon shined in Artemis's sapphire and hazel eyes. The winter season made him feel gushy inside. He hated that feeling and knew what it was. Love and warmth for others like his friends and family… and Minerva, ugh. Artemis glared at the falling snow. It was really falling now. More than it should in Ireland. It was quite frightening. Never had Artemis seen so much snow. Not since his family trip to their cottage in Switzerland when he was seven. It could have stopped, but fate wouldn't have that.

Fate won the battle in the end. In a matter of three hours of the whiteout, they were practically snowed in. Angeline was worried about her party. She was a very sociable and charismatic person, therefore loved to have company. Their house power failed to be unharmed and they were all wondering about their sanity. How much could one endure in this tiny house with their completely surreal family and no electricty? One family member was a genius, completely oblivious of others feelings and opinions. Another was a non-caring man that disliked everyone. Although Angeline was naturally bubbly, she really didn't know what to say. The eerie scene was completed by a writer's fingers which were flying over the keys of her laptop and the wind blowing harshly against the windows. One truth remained.

Andrew soon would slowly turn insane.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Holly sat in her most comfortable arm chair. A little glass of red wine wouldn't hurt. Of course that turned into a whole bottle, but what could she say? She wasn't an alcoholic, but she did like how the liquid gave a nice stinging sensation to her tongue and made her forget her loneliness. Artemis couldn't have been more right (as always) and Holly hated to admit that she was lonely. It made her feel weak, but a bad kind of weak. A type of weakness that made her want to roll over and just die. Well, maybe not die; that was a bit too strange and dark for Holly. She wasn't a bad person and did not approve of self-harm. Instead, she liked the weakness alcohol gave her, like she was naturally weak. Being weak doesn't really appeal to people, but Holly was strong. Maybe she wanted to be protected instead of always protecting.

Holly was thrilled on not being alone this Christmas. People must have thought she was really pathetic relying on humans for her happiness. Holly and her brother always spent Christmas Eve together, and then parted for day of. This Christmas, Holly wasn't going to be alone; even before Artemis asked her to come to his party. She had thought he would spend time with her boyfriend.

It had been so long since Holly last dated. She didn't even expect this particular man to ask her out, but he did and she accepted. Their relationship was still in its early stages yet and Holly was hoping for the best. Her heart had been tampered with too many times for her liking. She hadn't dated anyone since high school, probably because all the boys there wanted Holly for a different reason than just going out. Her brother always told her she was too good for them, anyway. And for once, she believed him. What else could it be? Unless… unless it was her.

No, he was a good man. Holly had originally known him through Trouble Kelp, her good friend. And then they were co-workers. He was a major, and a good one at that. Trouble's popularity had taken him out of the light, and Holly was glad that he didn't want to be in hot seat. Most people that knew him thought he was modest, honest, sincere and funny. He had great a great sense of humour. He was quite attractive, but Holly really liked his name the best. Ash. Major Ash Vein. In her opinion, he was… incredibly sweet.

What Holly had said to Artemis and Andrew about finding men was very true. But Holly had dropped her stick long ago and moved out. How she picked the stick back up, she had no idea, but she hoped that she had poked the right man.

Tired, and a little tipsy, Holly stumbled to her futon and collapsed, falling into sleep immediately.

* * *

**_Thank you all for your kind reviews! Please keep it up and my posts will be quicker._**

Well, I hope you liked it! Edwin is really a monster, eh? Just like in Monster InLaw (if anyone has read that one). Thanks for reading! R&R

Your Evil Authoress,  
Shannon


	3. Chapter Three

_A Secret for Christmas_

Chapter 3: Preparation

It was a cold day in the manor. The occupants of the house could tell. The snow had stopped to a halt during the night. Andrew woke up blinking. He stared up at the ceiling and wondered why he felt so… good. He felt complete; whole. So he blinked, then blinked once more... and he smiled for the first time in weeks. Was it because he actually had a good night's sleep? Was it because he knew what he was? Andrew's smile brightened. He didn't care. He was happy, and Christmas Eve was tomorrow. He then rolled over and groaned.

Christmas was not one of the Fowl's happiest seasons. Why? Well, nobody really knows. They just don't like it. Artemis's grandfather told him long before that it was because this was a season of cheer, and if you know the Fowls, you know they don't like cheer. Otherwise, Andrew felt buoyant.

Of course Angeline was ecstatic about Christmas. _She_ liked cheer. She like happiness and she wanted her family to be happy. So the three children walked downstairs and put on happy smiles… okay, just two children. Artemis still didn't like cheer. Minerva coped with cheer, why could he? He liked to be happy; everyone does. But the singing carols, the shining tree, the huge feast, the merry laughing, the holiday music, and his mother's _dreadful_ Christmas party- it was just too much. Skye, Andrew and Artemis the First tended to agree although Artemis Sr. liked the season better with his new outlook.

Artemis walked down the stairs at a very slow pace, letting his two cousins pass him. His face was composed with a look of boredom. What was there to do today? Maybe he would call Holly. Or maybe he would do nothing. He would call Foaly, but he didn't really feel like talking technical and Mulch was never fun to talk to. As a sever walked past him up the stairs holding a tray of goodies, Artemis scooped up a cookie. He paused in the stairwell and stared at the sever. How could he have gotten in here?

Artemis strode down the final stair and sighed when he looked out the window. Snow plows. He could see at least four snow plows. Of course his mother would want nothing to prevent her party from disaster. Artemis started mulling over what the party would be like for Andrew. He picked up his phone and right before he began to dial a number, it rang. His thumb covered over the OK button as he stared at the speed dial number. Minerva's number. Artemis sighed as he pressed TALK. "Hello?"

"Hi Artemis." Holly's voice. Artemis walked into an empty room and smiled as friendlily as he could at the screen with the elf's bright grin.

"Hello Holly. Is there something wrong?" Holly shook her head and he noticed that she was blushing slightly. She seemed cheerful enough, but she looked down in embarrassment and then back up at the screen. Artemis smirked; something was going on that Holly was self-conscious about. Something he didn't know.

"Well, you see, umm, I was kind of wondering if I could, err, bring someone else to your party." She said stuttering, frantically trying to keep her calm face. Or at least she thought it was calm. Artemis's smirk grew evil and more pronounced. So Holly wanted to bring a friend to the party. Or were they really just friends?

"So," Artemis said, gaining his confidence, "you found yourself a little boyfriend, did you?" Holly opened her mouth and raised her hand to protest, but stopped, blushing and hanging her head. Artemis chuckled. "Who?" Holly looked up to glare at him and then sighed.

"Just a guy at work. Now can he come?"

"Well…"

Holly grinned and gave him a pleading look. "Please, Artemis?" she begged, pouting playfully. Artemis rolled his eyes. He enjoyed his talks with Holly. She was generally a happy person and liked to have fun. It was true; she couldn't always come to the surface, but Artemis still considered her his best friend. He felt secure talking to Holly, like he could confide everything to her. Artemis hoped that she felt the same way.

He nodded laughing and Holly smiled with relief. "Thanks, Artemis." Something clicked in Artemis's head in that moment. He had been thinking about it before and now it was coming back.

"Holly?" he asked. For the first time he noticed she was wearing a white tank top and eating toast. She looked up to meet his eyes took a big bite of her toast which was covered in what looked like honey. "Is your brother still coming to the party?"

Holly nodded, swallowing her food before opening her mouth. "Damien? He can't wait! He doesn't really do a lot for Christmas either."

Artemis nodded, thinking very hard about a certain possibility… "Why do you ask?" Holly inquired.

"Never mind, Holly. Things are probably going to be busy around here, so I should go." Artemis couldn't help but notice Holly's smile fade just a bit.

"Well, all right. See you tomorrow Artemis." Artemis bid her goodbye and shoved his cell phone in his pocket. Another time, Minerva, he thought frowning. As he walked out of the room and down the hall, he slowed and then froze in front of Andrew. He looked depressed, and why was he wearing a hat? Artemis walked over and stood beside him, leaning on the wall like he was.

"What's wrong Andrew?" Artemis asked. He had been feeling better yesterday after he learned the truth, so why was he acting up now? Maybe he didn't want to be gay, or maybe he just didn't want to deal with the struggles of being homosexual. Many people, including the church, were against gays. To be honest, Artemis didn't know what all the fuss was about. The Bible stated that you had to except people for who they are, and not judge them, and yet being gay was so wrong in the standards of the Christians. Not only that, but many people did think it was wrong to like the same gender and labeled gays as the ultimate indignity. The saying says, opposites attract, but many people believe this not to be true. Artemis sighed. Minerva was much like him, but different in some ways. Would he what someone the opposite of him?

Artemis turned his attention back to Andrew. As he was pondering Andrew's dilemma, he saw him shrug in response to his question. Artemis's eyes softened when he looked at his cousin so distressed. "Andrew," he said, his voice filled with concern, "I know this is hard for you- finding out the truth. But you need to pull yourself together. You can't turn away from what and who you are." To Artemis, these words felt strange coming out of his mouth and rolling off his tongue, but they did. Artemis Fowl the Second was being sincere.

Andrew turned his head away and in a whisper, he said, "What am I?" Now Artemis was just confused. Andrew knew what he was and he was fine yesterday. This was just weird. He was taking this really hard. Maybe it was the aftershock…

"You have to face it Andrew; you're gay." Andrew stood up straight and walked away. Artemis frowned. Hopefully something he had said worked.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Servants came and went, and everything was about getting ready for the big Christmas Bash. Artemis looked at all the food and frowned. The ballroom would be turned into Mulch's personal heaven because of the buffet. Hopefully his large appetite wouldn't ruin his mother's party, or alert someone that he maybe wasn't human. No, nothing would happen. And the party was tomorrow anyway, so no need to worry about anything yet.

When people turned their astounded gaze toward the ballroom, they would gasp and smile at the lights and the garland and the hollies. When Artemis turned his lame gaze at the ballroom, he could only groan think one thing: my mother has overdone it again. The high walls had long wreathes hanging on the tops, with hollies and red garland. The room was currently being brightened by lights. Light on the walls, chandeliers on the ceiling, little bulbs in the bushes; in the trees; lights everywhere so that the room would sparkle brilliantly that fine night. This was going to be one heck of a party.

Artemis glanced over to a table where some Christmas goodies were laying. Artemis wasn't the one for sweets and he had a low tolerance for caffeine, but the sweets weren't what he was looking at. It was Andrew, pulled out of his dark mood, unlike before. He was smiling shyly at Butler who was explaining the different desserts on the tray. Andrew took a piece of a chocolate Yule Log. Artemis knew that that was his favorite dessert. No matter what season, Andrew would gladly consume a chocolate Yule Log.

But why had he been so depressed earlier? It had only been a couple hours ago and he was now happy. Artemis sauntered toward Butler and Andrew's table and smiled at them both, taking a piece of Yule Log. He looked down at Andrew sitting and waved the Yule Log in the air. "Is it good?" he asked sarcastically. Andrew rolled his eyes and shoved the rest of the little piece in his mouth. Andrew wouldn't care who made it or how they made it. He was a total sucker for the fake log made of sugary, mouth-watering pastry.

Artemis wasn't buying it.

Something was up. This wasn't just some weird mood swing. He took Andrew but the elbow and pulled him out of the room. Andrew swiftly grabbed another little cake and followed him with a smile and a puzzled look. "Artemis!" Andrew said, pushing his brother away. They were in the hall and Artemis looked worried. "What's wrong?" Andrew asked warily. He didn't want anything to take away his good mood. He had never felt so light and cheerful. It was like a spreading disease, but Andrew didn't want to stop it.

"What do you mean, 'what's wrong'?" Artemis said doubtfully. "You were so unhappy before, are you alright? How do you feel better? Not that I don't want you to be, of course." Artemis said hastily. His family had too many problems for his liking. Andrew looked at him as though he were insane.

"I've been feeling fine all day. I don't know why," Andrew smiled, "I'm just… happier." First, Artemis stared at him like he had two heads. No, no, eight heads. But then his eyes widened in horror at the big mistake he had made. Would Andrew want someone else to know? Could they keep their secret? Artemis turned to Andrew who was still confused.

"Andrew, I saw you earlier and you were sad. You had a baseball cap on and you only spoke once in a whisper. What am I? I thought you were just depressed but now you see…"

Andrew was thinking, and thinking hard. His eyes widened to match Artemis's. "Skye!"

"Yes."

"But how?" Andrew asked, putting a hand to his forehead dizzily. His sister had big mouth. A very big mouth. He didn't want his aunt and uncle knowing just yet. And of course, he didn't want his father to know ever. Telling Skye was like telling the world and they knew it. They had to talk to her. If not now, then soon. Andrew and Artemis started walking at the same time in a hasty pace. It was one of the minor living rooms in which they found her. "Skye!" they both exclaimed. She looked up cautiously at them both.

She looked down again at the family album. Artemis was six. He was writing huge math equations on a large chalking board. A bright smile was stretched across his face. Back then, he just wanted to learn. To learn and to know things. He loved math and science more than anything else. There was no crime, there were just brains. That was the Artemis she remembered. She turned the page to her mother, looking kind and soft and warm… She was holding a Yule Log in her hands. Little Andrew had his arms crossed, with a cute pout on his face. He was four. Then there was a picture of her, she was fourteen and she was laying on the floor writing something in her notebook.

"I was so worried…" she said, her fingers tracing her mother's face. "You know, before mum died, how she was so depressed because she knew she was going to have to leave with us?" Tear fell from her eyes on to the pages of lapsed memories. "We don't really know, eh? What if that wasn't it? What if she wanted to kill herself? But she was so happy. She loved to cook." Skye murmured. She looked up at the boys with sad eyes.

"I didn't know what was wrong, Andrew. You were just so lifeless." She closed the album and placed it on a shelf over a hearth. "I'm sorry for tricking you, Artemis." She added. Andrew walked slowly up to his sister and Artemis stared at them and grimaced. People say twins have telepathy over each other. They could stare into each other's eyes and see inside them; know what they were feeling. Skye and Andrew looked with such intensity into each other's eyes, sharing a moment of understanding. Skye would be quite, for Andrew. It was a moment where you just had to look away because it was so private and intimate as if they were sharing a secret.

But they were sharing a secret. The only catch was that Artemis knew. There was no reason for Andrew to be ashamed, and he wasn't. He just needed time to adjust as all people do when they find out things about themselves that he had never known.

Artemis walked upstairs at a very slow pace, letting his two cousins pass him. His face was composed with a look of boredom. And then he paused. A sense of great déjà vu of came him. He shook his head and continued up the stairs, where he went to sleep in his warm bed, dreaming about the source of his own problems.

* * *

**_You know the drill peoples._**

Sorry it took so long to update! I've hardly touched my computer in two weeks and today it Joy Day so... Happy Joy Day! I hope you liked this chapter. I know homosexuality is a very touchy thing, so if anyone has any complaints, then please say so because I don't want to offend anybody. Please R&R

Your Evil Authoress,  
Shannon


	4. Chapter Four

_A Secret for Christmas_

Chapter 4: Presque Vu

Holly opened her eyes to the simulated sun light that reined through her patio doors. No work today. She sat up at an angle on her futon and yawned, rubbing her left temple with her free hand. Her apartment was a mess. Again. No matter how many times she cleaned it, it would become messy again within a day. She couldn't help it; it was her nature to be a messy person. Holly may have been a messy person, but she was organized. She knew where everything was and she was content in her living space. That was the most important thing, right?

Holly sat on the edge of her makeshift bed in her skimpy white tank top and orange short-shorts. Christmas Eve. She groaned and let herself fall back onto the pillows, a reaction that Andrew Fowl used the day previous. Holly detested Christmas almost as much as the Fowls did. Maybe a nice, sweltering hot shower would make her feel better. Holly pushed herself off the bed just a little too fast, so her mind and vision spinned as the blood drained for her head. She really did hate vertigo. What was there to do today? She stumbled on her feet to the kitchen, where she grabbed the milk carton and drank out of it, too lazy to get a glass. Holly grabbed two pieces of bread and popped them in the toaster, like she did every morning.

And like every morning, she left the toast to have a shower, hotter than any one on the surface. Relaxing. So Holly stood there and let the water run onto her back, calming every tense muscle in her neck. Very relaxing. When she stepped out, her head was clearer and she felt fresh and clean. When Holly walked into the kitchen, clad in only a robe, her bread (now toast) was already cold. Oh well, she thought, shoving the cool pieces of slightly burned bread down her gullet.

Holly turned on the television and watched without interest. There was nothing to do today. Absolutely nothing. So she made her futon into its upright position and started to watch old episodes of the human show ER. Holly happened to think George Clooney was a semi-cute human male. While she sat there and watched a graphic bloody surgery with a blank expression, the phone rang. She lamely grabbed the phone and picked it up. She muttered a hello she couldn't even hear.

"Ash?" she exclaimed, jumping out of her lazy stance. "Oh, I'm sorry I was just about to call you." She heard him chuckle at his end.

_Why would you want to call me?_

Holly paused, and a light bulb went off in her head. "Well, my human friend is having this party tonight, so I was wondering if you would come. With me- I mean." Holly stuttered. Man, maybe she had just fallen out of the dating game over time. Seriously, she was really rusty. She would have to ask Juliet for some advice… decent advice.

_Oh, well that sounds like fun. I could use a little surface time. And this means some surface booze, too._

He chuckled once more and Holly joined him. Human alcoholic beverages had low percentage of alcohol when fairy alcoholic drinks had much more. A fairy would be likely to get hammered after three bears rather than six. Many fairies preferred human alcohol because they could have more of it at a time. Holly looked into the screen and saw a fine handsome man smiling encouragingly. One thought ran through Holly's head stopping her dead in her tracks. Does he mind that my friends are human? Holly turned pale rather than red. He would know no one there. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"Ash," Holly said in slight anguish, "you don't have to go."

_Why not? I want to._

"But they are human. I have been known to… have a soft spot for humans and they are my friends, but, would you feel comfortable?" Ash just beamed reassuringly and scoffed a tiny bit.

_I bet I could take them. Well except for the big one. I still remember last time, you know._

"I know." Major Vein used to be number one on the elite Retrieval Team. Ash was one of the many who would never ever forget the Fowl siege. But of course, he wasn't unnerved by meeting the people that had been one of the biggest enemies in fairy history. He was naturally nonchalant and well nerved. He took life like a bull by the horns and Holly found that very attractive. She did do the same, but that's not surprising for her who was an intelligent, strong and independent woman. Another reason for liking Ash was maybe because he was really fun and he respected her greatly, but also thought she was a better officer than he, which was very flattering. Many officers would think that, but never admit it. He was truthful and he felt her competition in the force, not even the slightest bit being worried because her reproductive tract was on the inside of her.

"So… I'll meet you here at the thirteenth hour (Three P.M)? That should give us enough time to get up there."

_Yeah. The line won't be very long since everyone will be with their families. So, I'll see you then Holly. Bye!_

The line was dead before Holly decided to speak. "Bye…" she murmured. She mulled over the fact that she was going to party, with a date, on Christmas Eve. This was a first for her. But she had absolutely nothing to wear! Holly hated formal clothes and formality all together, but nevertheless, she did have a gay brother who was quite the artist. Demian was an artist who worked for a posh gallery. He had always thought about having another job, but nothing really suit him like the art world did and he was comfortable with that. By the time Holly had called her brother and he got in her apartment, it was already lunch. Holly was dumbfounded when he came in with five different dresses in hand.

"Alright, try all of them on and let me see them. My friend at the gallery's wife had these. He wouldn't let me ask why she had them, but I assume it was because she likes formal parties and is the doctor, so, this is what he brought me." Demian was a normal man in underground Haven and anyone who even met him would never suspect he was in fact homosexual. He didn't mind how people reacted when they found out he liked men although Holly did. He had gotten used to it, and with his sister as his support, he was always able to keep his positive attitude. In society he was gay, but in the world, he was just a normal fairy man with dreams and hopes of his own.

In the end, Holly ended up with the only dress she liked. One was puffy, one had pink on it, the third was too high, and the other was too revealing. The one she picked was red, so it matched the season and it reached her toes. It was light with only one layer underneath because she really did hate heavy dresses; she thought they were "a waste of material and energy". The top was sleeveless in a tank top form. It was just simple and that's the way Holly liked it. The dress look almost like a velvet robe with a golden ribbon tied around her torso beneath her breasts.

Holly would have loved the dress, but that was the whole point. It was a dress.

There comes a time in every man's life where he must face a woman in hope of winning her heart. Or at least just surviving through the part where he has to explain his feelings. So there Artemis stood and fidgeted. He was standing by the food table as his dwarf friend beside him devoured everything in his reach. "Say," said Mulch with his mouth full of food and fingers, on the count of he was licking them. "What are you so nervous about, kid?" Artemis barely noticed him talking. His eyes were at the door where a companion, a fellow genius and his secret adoration made her entrance in a dazzling navy dress. It was strapless and tight around her torso until it reached her waist where the dress waved off into all directions in darker shades of blue like the ocean abyss. Her blonde curls stretched down her back and bounced with her movements- and how graceful she waltzed into the room!

Their eyes met in a clash of his startling sapphire and her majestic grey. She smiled shyly and cautiously at him and felt like a fool, which is what she always felt when around him. Vulnerable, shy, foolish and ashamed. She also felt gleeful, protectiveness and flattery; he did look at her in the strangest of ways. Minerva looked at him as he strode over to her. It wasn't bad to look at him, like her father thought. When Artemis came to visit, her father would always whisper to her, "Stop your ogling and say hello!" Minerva? Ogle? Preposterous. And even if she did, who couldn't? He was incredibly gorgeous. He stood a few feet away from her and smiled lightly with greeting her very politely in a gentlemanly way. She wasn't the only one who felt like a fool and neither was she the only one ogling. Minerva smiled and bid him a salutation in return. Before things could get too awkward, Artemis started talking right away. It felt like it had been a long while since they had talked and he missed their conversing.

Across the room, Andrew frowned into his crystal glass filled with sweet champagne. He didn't mind alcohol but wasn't a big drinker himself. He would be just too lonely at this party. So as he ran his index finger around the glass edge making a fine, sharp squealing sound, his eyes rose from the glass and onto more people entering the manor's ballroom. As Holly was entering, two fine young men were also. One was handsome and holding hands with Holly and the other was… Andrew averted his eyes. Very good looking. Skye sat beside her brother and patted his back.

"See any hot guys? I'm on the look out myself. I haven't had a boyfriend in like, forever." Skye said as she laughed. Andrew told her about one guy standing in the doorway still. His sister giggled and then went off to find Artemis.

Too bad for Artemis that he was talking with Minerva when his shock of presque vu came back to him. Skye and Holly found him at the same time. "Hey Artemis." Holly said smiling. Her brother and boyfriend were by her side when she greeted him. Artemis smiled and returned the greeting. But he was looking at Demian who was a little shy, but looked very casual. Artemis quickly grabbed Holly by the arm and whispered a proposition in her ear. She quickly nodded as Andrew disappeared onto the balcony.

* * *

**_I can only ask you as your humble servant to review... don't make me beg..._**

Your Evil Authoress,  
Shannon


End file.
